


After The Fansign

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Tuan, Couple, Erotica, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fansign, Fucking, GOT7 - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Mentioned Im Jaebum - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Top Jackson Wang, Trip - Freeform, Vacation, adult, explicit - Freeform, markson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy
Summary: What happens in the Bungalow during Markson's trip to Thailand, should stay in Thailand......Or follow them home to annoy Jaebum.





	After The Fansign

The bungalow door opened slowly, spreading light about the place as Jackson and Mark entered. Turning on the lights illuminated the gorgeous place, making it look like some sort of island fantasy, the windows overlooking the ocean, the perimeter lined by the most gorgeous pool—and they were alone. Mark entered first, dragging a suitcase behind him and Jackson did the same. Walking through and dropping off the bags in the bedroom, Mark and Jackson were finally given a moment to breathe.

The fansign had been lots of fun, and Thailand was a gorgeous place, but they were both feeling very worn after an entire day of meeting fans and signing photos and album copies. The two exchanged glances, smiles erupting on their faces at the exact same time. Jackson took off his hat and ruffled his dark hair, biting his lip and Mark mirrored the action; their body language similar as always. Looking Mark up and down, Jackson stepped closer to him. It wasn’t that he was feeling more flirtatious than normal, but he was feeling close to Mark at this moment. Blame the romantic views or the gorgeous villa, something had Jackson feeling slightly riled.

“I can’t believe we’re in Thailand for this fansign.” Mark sucked air through his teeth and patted down his hair with the palm of his hand, glancing out the window and across the view, “It’s crazy pretty here. It almost feels like a real vacation with this view.” He laughed lightly and walked towards the sun deck, not yet passing the threshold of the bedroom, glancing back at Jackson.

Jackson came over, standing not far from Mark, near the doorway as well, poking him in the side, “Almost as crazy pretty as you~.” Jackson flirted, and Mark swatted at him, his laugh catching in his throat, making him make a croaking sound, cheeks reddening.

“Don’t be dumb, Jackson.” He laughed further, his hand coming up to cover his face, fingers moving to rub at his cheeks, wishing away some of the blush, “Come on. Let’s go out to the deck and look at the ocean and breathe for a bit.” He rolled his shoulders and stepped through to the larger deck, padding on bare feet towards the living room, “I feel so tense after working all day, it’s going to be nice to relax.”

Jackson followed like some sort of puppy, hot on Mark’s heels, following through the sun deck, the living room, the sitting area and out onto the smaller deck. This one was somehow nicer than the large one, more intimate. Mark immediately went to the balcony of it and leaned against it, looking out at the large gorgeous expanse of the place, his lips parted, and eyes wide. He mouthed unspoken praises about how beautiful it all was, the breeze blowing through his brown hair, ruffling it a bit.

Jackson watched Mark more than he gazed at the view, his interest very obvious as he looked to the older male. Allowing Mark his moment, Jackson would hold back until Mark relaxed and then make his move. Stepping forward, he appeared behind the male and wrapped arms around him, back hugging him. Chin on Mark’s shoulder, Jackson held him tight, flush with his back and arms constricting. He’d wanted to be this close for so long and sure, he’d done this to the male several times, even in public and on camera, but tonight this felt different. 

Mark didn’t put up a fight, used to Jackson wanting to be this close. Jackson was a clingy friend and the two spent the bulk of their time on camera just like this; but Jackson wanted more. Turning his head toward Mark’s face, lips near an ear, he inhaled and pressed forward. Soft lips collided with Mark’s earlobe and lingered there for a moment. Jerking away the best he could, Mark blushed, “Jackson don’t be weird.” He laughed, “This view getting to you, hm? Making you feel romantic? Guys shouldn’t do that. It’s strange.” He said, his words half-hearted and void of negativity, teasing if anything. Their faces were close to one another and Jackson smirked, running his teeth over his lip, but he didn’t say a word. Confidence boiled up in him and Jackson gathered as much as he could, Mark’s eyes widening as he realized what was about to happen, “Jackson—"

Pushing forward, Jackson full on kissed Mark and this time Mark didn’t pull away at all. Jackson deepened the kiss with his jaw, lips opening slightly to push his tongue into the older male’s mouth, entangling the muscle with Mark’s own. Mark’s eyes fluttered and rolled back at the feeling, shutting and squeezing tight, his hands fisting in the fabric of his own shirt as he arched his neck back to get better access.

Grunting, Mark moved in that hold, slowly turning around so he was facing Jackson, never breaking the kiss. Kissing back, he pushed his hands against the male’s front, feeling over his chest and up to his shoulders, wrapping arms around Jackson’s neck. Making out with your best friend is never where you see yourself, but for Mark it felt right.

After several dizzyingly deep kisses, Mark’s hands dropped and pushed up into Jackson’s shirt, touching over abdominals with a shuddering breath. He pulled back just enough to speak and his eyelids slowly opened, “Jackson, I…”

“I want you.” Jackson said, finishing Mark’s sentence, and making the elder blush even darker, the red spreading across his face and up to his t-zone. Mark nodded and Jackson pulled back, taking Mark’s hand, “Let’s go back in then.” He gave a soft tug and Mark took control, taking steps to set himself in front of Jackson, pulling him by the hand that held his own.

Once in the extra sitting room that linked with the living room, Mark let go of Jackson’s hand and peeled off his shirt, the expanse of his gorgeous body coming into view. Jackson’s brows wrinkled and he exhaled audibly in appreciation, putting a hand over his heart to show how affected he was. Mark, smirking, turned around to face Jackson while slowly moving back into the living room, his hips swaying this way and that, rotating to their own rhythm, teasing.

Mark’s sensual dance pulled something out in Jackson and his eyes darkened, near predatory. Mark continued, rolling his hips as he neared the couch, entrancing Jackson like a dog after a bone. Practically panting, Jackson walks back into the living room, following Mark’s lead. Catching those hips, he would pull Mark flush to him and breath audibly, “Mm…Hyung, you’re so sexy.” He whispered, leaning back to make fast work of his own shirt, leaving their tops both bare. Jackson’s hands went to Mark’s pants to unbutton and unzip them; and his fingers grazed at his abdomen and groin, causing the male to shiver and stir beneath the belt line.

Shoving Mark’s pants down, he quickly did the same to his own and stepped out of them, walking Mark back towards the couch. He used the leverage of his hands holding Mark’s hips to turn them so that Jackson could sit on the couch and pull Mark on top of him, hand snaking up to pull that face down to his own, kissing him deeply.

The first grind shared between the two of them had them moaning into each other’s mouths, Mark’s hips immediately falling into a rolling rhythm to get more of that feeling. He gasped as the friction stimulated them, the bulge of their underwear sliding against one another, causing them to quake from the teasing. Mark grasped the back of the couch and Jackson rocked his hips upward to aid, “Fuck, Mark…I need you.” He whispered, bringing his hands to those hips and rounding them, giving Mark’s ass a harsh squeeze before pushing down his underwear just far enough, one of his hands dropping to free himself from his waistband, guiding his girth to that backside. Pressing the thick tip to Mark’s heated flesh, he slowly pushed inside.

Mark tensed slightly from the pain of being spread, but it wasn’t his first time—though it had been a while. With a bit of effort, he took Jackson inch by inch until the male was hilted and he tested his tolerance with a roll of his hips, making him moan from how good it felt, “Ah, God, Jackson, you feel so good….”

Jackson gasped and groaned into the heat between them, thrusting up into those begging muscles, holding Mark close, “Damn, Mark.” He whispered, biting his lip from effort, “Let’s go to the bed. I want to fuck you there.” Jackson moved to stand, remaining inside of the male, arms strong and flexing as he held him up, carrying him to the bedroom. Passing through from the larger sun deck, he entered the bedroom and they collapsed onto the bed, Jackson landing on top of Mark, shoving in deep with a loud groan.

Mark hiked his legs up and hooked them around Jackson, “Fuck me, Jackson.” He said, gaze heated and skin flush. Jackson didn’t miss a beat and immediately started a hard, fast pace. His hips slammed into Mark with abandon and he gripped the bed at either side of the male’s head, eyes closing as he focused on the movement of his hips.

The further they went, the more Mark craved. He moaned and whimpered, begging Jackson to go harder and faster, the bed creaking under the strength of the younger male’s thrusts. Jackson swore he wouldn’t hold on much longer, his hips already shaking as they hit deep each time, “Mark, I’m gonna cum…” He warned, rotating his hips to facilitate.

Just hearing those words made Mark come undone suddenly. It surprised even him, causing a pleasured yet shocked expression to take over his face as he clung to Jackson, his girth pulsing and shooting against his abdomen, fluid dripping over his abs and to his sides. He quaked, his muscles milking and spasming around Jackson’s length, begging to be filled.

Jackson could do nothing but comply, thrusting harder as he met his end. Jerking his hips forward, he fully hilted and stilled, cumming so hard he swore he saw full star systems. Shouting, he gripped the bedspread hard enough to cause his fingers pain. Heat spread through Mark’s abdomen and he knew that he was filled full and then some. Petting Jackson’s arms affectionately despite still twitching himself, he kept his hips elevated.

Jackson slowly came down, still jolted by waves of aftershock, “Fuck. Now we need a shower.” He laughed as he lowered himself to kiss Mark before pushing back up, “I’m sure the shower is badass. We should take one.” He said, kissing again before slowly pulling out with a deep whimper. Mark nodded and the two of them slowly wobbled to get up, finding their legs more than affected.

Making it to the shower, both of them a mess, Jackson turned on the water, tinkering with it a bit to figure out how it worked. When the water was the perfect temperature and flowing, he let Mark inside before following, immediately wetting the both of them before grabbing a rag and lathering it with soap and touching it to Mark’s chest. Washing the male’s skin, he followed the lines of it lower and toward his groin. Mark twitched when his sensitive areas were touched and he licked his lips, closing his eyes.

The heat of the water fogged the windows and Jackson braced a hand against them, causing condensation and streaks. Bringing the rag down, he worshipped Mark’s body with it, lingering on that girth. Dropping the rag, he lathered his hands and stepped closer to Mark, hands lowering to touch him on the hips and then more central, soapy fingers grasping his sensitive girth.

“Jackson, I’m so sensitive, I…”

“Shh, Hyung. I want to do this. Let me fuck you on every surface in this place. Fuck you until you can’t walk, but you’re still begging for more. We can tell the others you overworked yourself on the trip…”

“Jaebum is going to be so annoyed.”

“Good.”


End file.
